An Unknown Man's Help
by JSF01
Summary: Marshall is definitely a pup who is willing to do anything for his friends, but when a mysterious man comes along and goes out of his way for the pups, this raises more questions than answers, especially when he can do the impossible. Who is this guy and what is he willing to do for the pups? Rated T for violence, mating, and weapons. *Note*: I don't own the PAW Patrol.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This story was requested by a follower, so I will be working on this and a couple of other stories. This is based off of _The New Pup_. I do NOT own the PAW Patrol.

Marshall looks over to see a husky standing over him. He couldn't stop blushing, but it was not noticed due to Marshall's fur. He could still hear the name ringing in his ears, Everest. He thought it was the most beautiful name for the most beautiful pup he had ever seen. Marshall looked over and smiled at Everest, who looked at the smiling Dalmatian and began to smile too. Marshall got up from the fallen table and started shaking off the dirt.

"Are you okay, Marshall?" questioned Chase.

"I'm good!" exclaimed Marshall.

Ryder agreed to let the pups hang out here with Jake and Everest, but he didn't have an extra sleeping bag for Everest, so he became a little worried.

"Everest, I don't have a sleeping bag for you, so you…" Ryder was immediately interrupted by Marshall.

"She can use mine!" said Marshall. This didn't shock anyone because Marshall is always there to help out. He usually offers his treats to Rubble and has put his life in danger on multiple occasions to save others.

"Thank you, Marshall!" Everest said with a big grin on her face.

"No problem, Everest." Said Marshall. Marshall went to his truck and pulled out his sleeping bag. Marshall had got it cleaned the day before and it was nice and fresh.

"Here Everest. I got it cleaned, so it won't have a Marshall stench on it." Everyone started giggling, including Marshall. He rolled it to Everest without even tripping. This was shocking to Ryder, Jake, and the pups because Marshall usually trips on something.

"Here you go, Everest!" said an excited Marshall.

"Thank you, Marshall…Wait, where will you sleep?" said Everest.

"Hmm…I can sleep by the fire. I'll be fine." Marshall reassured her.

"Marshall, are you sure?" questioned Everest.

"I'm sure." Said Marshall. Everest wasn't sure if Marshall was telling the truth or not.

"Marshall, please tell me. I will let you use it. It is your sleeping bag." Said Everest.

"No, please use it. I insist."

Everest nodded, but felt bad for using Marshall's sleeping bag. Ryder looked at his watch and it was already midnight.

"WOW! Okay pups, bed time!" said Ryder. All the pups nodded as they obeyed the owner. Skye, Everest, Rocky, Rubble, Chase, Zuma, and Ryder set their sleeping bags next to the PAW Patroller. Everest slept next to Skye as they had already become great friends.

"Goodnight, pups!" said Ryder. The boy then looked over to Marshall, who was all alone right next to the fire. Everest also looked over and she felt something in her chest that she never felt before…love.

"Marshall?" questioned Ryder. Marshall had already dozed off, but upon hearing his name, shot up.

"I'm up!" said Marshall.

"Are you okay, Marshall?" questioned Chase.

"I'm fine, just tired." Marshall said. He walked back to where he was and lied down on his back and looked at the stars.

"Okay pup…stay warm."

Jake had gone into his cabin and got a sleeping bag out and went to sleep with Ryder and the pups. That night, no one slept but Rubble and Jake as Ryder and the other pups were worried if Marshall would freeze. In the early hours of the morning, Marshall stood up, stretched, and went for a walk. As he passed by the other pups and Ryder, he saw that most of them were awake.

"Ryder, pups, why aren't you asleep?" asked Marshall, quietly since Rubble and Jake were fast asleep.

"We were worried." Said Skye.

"Oh…Don't worry about me. Anyways, I'm going to go for a morning walk. I will be back later. You all need some shuteye."

As Marshall walked off, the rest of the pups yawned and fell asleep. Ryder was the last one to fall asleep as he still worried about Marshall. Meanwhile, Marshall was exploring the peak of Jake's mountain.

'Very interesting. I love this view…' thought Marshall. He then got to the highest point he could and saw a baby deer with one of its legs trapped.

"Oh no! Don't worry, let me help you!"

Although Marshall didn't have his medical gear, he could still give the young deer a checkup. He got the leg unstuck and looked at the leg. He put it on the ground and saw the young deer immediately jerked it up.

"Oh no! You need help!" Marshall was lucky that the deer was the same height of him.

"Come on, get on my back!" said Marshall. The deer got on Marshall's back and they proceeded to go down, when he saw a pup that was injured. He didn't know who the pup was, but noticed that it was injured. He walked as fast as he could to the other pup.

"Hey pup! What's wrong?"

The pup started whimpering. The pup was a female husky with a brown coat. Her name is Sierra.

"It's okay…I won't hurt you. Come with me and I will help you." Said Marshall.

"T-T-T-Thank you…" said Sierra nervously.

"Are you hurt?"

"My paw hurts." Said Sierra, lifting her right paw.

"When we walk, put your weight on me. I will help you down to my truck."

Sierra started to walk down, putting her weight on Marshall. It took Marshall about three times the time that it would usually take him to get down. By the time he got back to camp, the pups were all eating. He walked out of the last wall of woods and Ryder saw Marshall, the young deer on his back and the husky on his side. He also saw a bunny on his head.

"Marshall?!" said Ryder, shocked. The pups looked over to the three animals that Marshall was helping.

"I need to get to my ambulance." Ryder opened up the back and Marshall's pup house transformed to an ambulance. He put the deer on the middle table and he placed the bunny and the husky on the side chairs.

"I will be right back." Said Marshall. He ran over and put on his pup pack. He quickly put it on and ran to his ambulance. He passed Skye and Everest, but he knew that he couldn't chat because of his patients. Everest was concerned on why Marshall was running and followed him.

"Okay…I have concluded that you can go back to the forest in a day or so. Let me just wrap your hoove." Marshall wrapped the deer's hoove and brought her to the empty row of chairs on the right side of his ambulance. He walked to Sierra and saw the extent of her injuries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marshall saw that the bone in her paw was cracked in multiple places, she was suffering from malnutrition. She also had deep scratches, which needed to be closed and she was dehydrated.

"Sierra, you are in serious condition. We need to get you some food, water, put a cast on your paw, and stitch up some of your wounds."

Sierra didn't say anything, just nodded. Marshall walked to the bunny and saw that its paw was raw. What he didn't notice was that Skye and Everest were standing right outside the doorway. Marshall rushed to one of the cabinets and pulled out some wrap. He carefully put some Neosporin and wrapped the bunny's paw. The bunny then gave Marshall a hug and jumped back on the chair. The bunny fell asleep and Marshall got to work on Sierra. He wanted to get the bunny taken care of because he knew that Sierra would take a long time.

Marshall ran and grabbed some cotton balls and a wound cleaner. He then proceeded to clean Sierra's wounds, who flinched at the pain.

"I'm sorry. I need to clean your wounds so that they won't get infected."

"…O-O-Okay…" said Sierra, shyly. She saw how much that Marshall cared about her and started to smile. Marshall saw the smile and smiled back. He then proceeded to stitch up the deep cuts and bandage up her arm. It took him around two hours to finish cleaning the wounds, stitching them up, wrapping her arm, feed her and have her drink some water. When he was done, he was sweating. He turns around to see Ryder, Jake, and the rest of the pups.

"H-Hey Ryder, Jake, Pups, what's up?"

"Marshall, what happened?" questioned Ryder.

"Well, I went on a walk and walked to the summit of Jake's Mountain, when I saw the baby deer injured. His leg was stuck in a small crack in the mountain. I then proceeded to pull it out and carry him on my back. When I was walking down, I saw this husky and I became very concerned. I knew I had to help her, but she was really shy. I helped her down the mountain, when I picked up the bunny that was limping. When I came to the cabin, Sierra was leaning on my left side, the bunny was on my head, and the deer was on my back. I quickly brought them to my house, transformed it to an ambulance, and started to get their injuries taken care of."

"Wow, Marshall…" said Chase.

Marshall saw that the husky, bunny, and baby deer were asleep. About five hours later, the deer and the bunny woke up and were released as they were not needed to stay. The husky though, slept as she most likely needed it and she needed to stay for an overnight evaluation. It was only mid-afternoon, so the pups were snowboarding, but one. Marshall just lied down on his back and looked up at the blue sky. The only one to notice that Marshall wasn't snowboarding was Everest. She went over to talk to Marshall.

"Hey Marshall."

"Oh, hey Everest, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I have a question, why aren't you skiing?"

"I'm not a big fan of snowboarding."

"Why?"

"I always mess up and I always see the pups laughing. I don't want to embarrass myself again."

"Okay…Can I lie down next to you?"

"Sure!"

Everest took off the snowboard and walked over next to Marshall. They both lied down next to each other and looked up. Everest then reached over and took Marshall's paw. Marshall looked over and saw that they were holding paws.

'Does she like me? I know I like her, but does she like me back? Oh my gosh! I don't know what to do!' thought Marshall, tensing up.

"Marshall, are you okay?" questioned Everest, feeling the tension in Marshall's paw.

"I-I-I'm okay…" Said Marshall, obviously lying.

"Marshall, I know you're lying. Could you please tell me?"

"I don't know…" Marshall started to sit up and Everest let go of his paw. He sat down and faced the horizon. Everest did the same and sat next to Marshall.

"Marshall, you're worrying me…Please tell me what's wrong…" Marshall saw Everest's pleading look and knew that he, more or less, had no choice. He let out a sigh…

"It really isn't my place to talk about it…"

"Marshall?"

"I'm okay, Everest…I just want to be alone."

"Why?"

"I just want to be al…" Marshall was interrupted by a kiss on the lips with Everest. Marshall knew that it was a passionate kiss and started kissing back. When Everest felt this, she immediately pulled away.

"Marshall?"

Marshall said nothing, just ran off into the PAW Patroller. He then went to the ambulance, where Sierra was. He sat down in the chair and said nothing.

'That kiss was amazing, but why did she pull away? Was it just a sympathy kiss? Does she not actually like me? Why did she pull away? Why…why…why…' Marshall thought. Immediately, he heard rustling from the bed.

"OW!" screamed Sierra.

"Sierra, are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Sierra started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I ripped my stitches."

"Sierra, you don't need to be sorry about that. I don't mind. Please, never be afraid to tell me if you ripped your stitches. Now, where did you rip the stitches?"

"On my back."

"I'm on it."

Marshall went to a cabinet and got out the supplies for the stitches. He then walked over and proceeded to take out the old stitches and re-stitch the wound.

"Okay…Umm…Almost…Done!"

"Thank you so much, umm…what is your name again?"

"Marshall."

"Thank you, Marshall."

"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!"

Sierra had slept about 6 hours and wanted to go for a walk.

"Hey Marshall?"

"Yeah, Sierra?"

"Can I go for a walk?"

Marshall was a little bit hesitant on this due to the condition of her paw.

"I don't mind you going, but I need someone to be with you."

"How about you come?"

"Sure!"

Marshall helped Sierra down onto the floor of the ambulance. Sierra tried to put weight on her broken paw, but flinched and jerked it up.

"Sierra, do you want to just get on my back and I walk?"

"I don't want to be trouble…"

"It is no trouble at all! I don't mind taking you."

Marshall helped Sierra on his back. Sierra felt the soft and fuzzy fur.

"Oooo! So fuzzy."

"Hehe, thanks." Said Marshall, smiling. He then proceeded to get out of the ambulance, transform it into a pup house, and walked outside the PAW Patroller. When he got out, he didn't see Everest as she had gone back to snowboard. Marshall just shrugged and continued walking. He decided to walk down the mountain towards Adventure Bay.

About an hour into the walk, Marshall made it ¾ of the way to the Lookout. He had reached the city limits of Adventure Bay. He turned around to see Sierra looking around, very interested.

"This place looks amazing!" said Sierra.

"Yeah. By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright…A little tired."

"Come on, we can head to the Lookout!"

"The what?"

"That's right. We live in a tower called the Lookout, and you can see the whole city from there. It's amazing!"

"Awesome!"

Marshall walked down Main Street towards the lookout. Back up at Jake's Mountain, Ryder, Jake, and the pups had just finished snowboarding.

"Hey, where's Marshall?" questioned Zuma in his thick accent.

"I don't know…" said Chase.

"Uh oh…We need to find him. Check around and in the PAW Patroller." Said Ryder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating. I have been super busy with other stories, school, and work. I will start working on other stories as well as updating this one again. As well as that, I'm going to be wrapping up some other stories and I'm having some trouble coming up with other story ideas, so if you have any, leave it in the comments. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Marshall walked to the lookout with Sierra, who had started to doze off.

"Hey sleepy head, we're here!" said an excited Marshall.

"Wow!" said Sierra.

"This is where we do our missions, hang out, and sleep."

"Awesome!"

Marshall started to walk, but forgot that there was a portion of the Lookout that eroded and collapsed. This area was in the back field and Marshall fell down. Sierra was at the top and saw Marshall holding on to a branch sticking out from the ground. What neither of them noticed was that his pup tag turned on and Ryder was watching a live feed.

"Marshall, we need help."

"By the time you get help, I will fall." Said Marshall, holding onto the branch now.

Up at Jake's mountain, Ryder, Jake, and the pups were getting briefed, when the call came through. They all watched in horror at Marshall who was about to fall.

" _Marshall, grab my paw!"_ yelled Sierra, reaching down with her good front paw. Ryder saw Sierra helping to rescue Marshall and knew that she would make a great addition to the then shook out of that state and saw the feed again. He looked over and saw Everest crying. Ryder walked over and started to scratch behind her ear.

"It's okay, Everest." Whispered Ryder into Everest's ear.

" _Sierra, it's too far and I can't risk your injury to help me. Let me just try and climb up!"_

Ryder, Jake, and the pups had their eyes glued to the screen as they were watching Marshall climb up. Since the branch was so far down, Marshall had a hard time. Back at the lookout, Marshall was putting all his strength into climbing up the cliff. When he was almost at the top, one of the rocks broke holding his back right leg. His back left leg slipped and he was dangling from the side.

"Marshall, grab my paw!" yelled Sierra. Marshall quickly grabbed it and climbed up. When he got to the top, Marshall was panting.

"Th-Th-Thank y-yo-you Sierra." Said Marshall. Sierra said nothing, only giving Marshall a hug. She released after about five seconds and let out a sigh.

"Please don't do that again…" said Sierra.

"I'm sorry, Sierra. Come on, we need to get you somewhere to rest."

Marshall picked up Sierra and he walked to the front of the lookout. He set her down in a soft patch of grass on the left side of the entrance. He then walked to the right side and sat down, watching over the lookout. At the mountain, Everest saw Marshall standing there and knew that it was the best time to say something.

"Marshall?" Everest said softly.

" _What?"_ Marshall jumped straight up and fell straight down. _"Ouch."_

"I'm sorry, Marshall. Are you okay?"

" _I'm okay. Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine."

" _When will you be back?"_

"I'm not going to the lookout. I'm staying with Jake."

Marshall fell silent. Everest could hear the whimper in his voice.

"Marshall?"

" _I will see you soon, Everest."_

Marshall hung up and buried his head in his arms. Sierra limped over to him and sat next to where he was.

"Marshall, what's wrong?"

"I have a crush on Everest and I really want to tell her, but I don't know how. I was thinking of waiting and talking to her when the PAW Patroller comes, but she is not coming back down."

"I think you should go up and talk to her about it."

"Yeah…Maybe."

"Don't maybe…Look, if you love her, you need to tell her before you lose her."

Immediately, the PAW Patroller pulled into the driveway and Ryder and the pups but Everest ran out.

"Hey Marshall!" said Rocky.

"Hey Ryder! Hey pups!"

Ryder walked over to Sierra.

"For showing bravery in rescuing Marshall, I would like to make you a member of the PAW Patrol."

"YES!" yelled Sierra. Ryder put the tag on her and she started to jump for joy. Zuma walked over and tripped over the curb and rolling straight into Sierra. When he stopped rolling, he noticed that he was on top of Sierra and their noises were touching. They both started blushing.

"Looks like my clumsiness has rubbed off on you, Zuma." Said Marshall, giggling. The other pups were giggling, but neither Zuma nor Sierra cared. Neither of them wanted to move as they loved this moment and they were frozen in fear. Immediately, a call came in and a worried Jake was on the other line.

"Hello, Ryder here."

" _Ryder! Everest is missing! She walked off and now I can't find her! I'm worried because there's a storm rolling in! It is forecasted to be the most snow in the history of Adventure Bay. It is about 50 to 75 feet of snow over a week period. Temperatures are only supposed to reach a high of -15 degrees and a low of -50 degrees."_

"Oh my! No job is too…"

Ryder only noticed Marshall driving as fast as he could down the lookout driveway. Marshall drove as fast as he could, pushing his truck to the limit. His collar started to ring and Marshall picked up.

" _Marshall, come back!"_ Yelled Ryder.

"I'm sorry, Ryder…I need to save Everest. This is a solo mission. I will contact you once I find her. Marshall, out!"

Marshall started to cry, thinking that he could lose the one he loved. Instead of taking about an hour to get up to Jake's mountain, Marshall made it to the cabin in five minutes.

"Jake! What direction did Everest go?!" Yelled Marshall. Jake noticed Marshall's eyes swollen red.

"Marshall, she went…" Jake noticed that Marshall already started driving off in the direction he pointed. Meanwhile, Everest was continuing to walk up the mountain.

"Why did I leave Jake's cabin? Oh, right…Marshall…"

Everest knew that she most likely blew it with Marshall. After Ryder got off the phone and saw that Marshall was okay, she talked to Skye about what had happened and the kiss. She knew that she pulled away when Marshall kissed. She knew that she loves him and he loved her, but she didn't know if Marshall still loved her after she withdrew from the kiss. When she pulled herself out of thought, she noticed that there was a storm rolling in.

"I better go back to Jake's cabin, but…um…which way?" said Everest as she reached a flat point in the mountains. She headed straight on since she didn't remember the way to the cabin and ended up walking further and further away from Jake's cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marshall floored his truck, following Everest's tracks. He knew that she couldn't be further up the mountain, but he also noticed that there was a storm rolling in. Marshall then realized that he could call Everest.

" _Hello?"_

"EVEREST! Where are you? There's a storm rolling in and we are all worried, especially me…I mean…umm…"

" _You…you…you care about me?"_

"Y-Y-Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence that fell among the call. Marshall broke the silence because he knew that he needed to find Everest.

"Everest, where are you?"

" _I…I…I don't k-know."_

"Listen for my sirens." Marshall turned on his sirens and it echoed throughout the mountain.

" _I hear it! Keep coming straight!"_

Marshall floored his truck and, about five minutes later, Marshall reached Everest. He brought the car to a stop and jumped down and ran to Everest. He brought her in for a hug and held her tight. Everest and Marshall started to blush, but neither of them wanted to let go. Marshall knew, though, that they needed to get back to Jake's.

"Everest." Whispered Marshall.

"Yeah, Marshall?" Everest whispered back.

"We need to get back to Jake's. It's going to be freezing cold and we need to get somewhere warm."

"Okay."

Marshall and Everest were still hugging after they finished talking, but they only hugged for about 10 more seconds before releasing. Marshall then felt a snowflake fall down and land on his head.

"Come on, let's try and get down."

"Okay."

Marshall and Everest ran to Marshall's ambulance and started to drive down the mountain. The small snowflakes that fell onto Marshall's head had gotten thicker and now it was a blizzard.

"Marshall?"

"What's up, Everest?"

"I don't think we can continue in this weather."

"We need to get to Jake's. Why don't you go into the back of the truck and warm up whilst I drive back down?"

"No, either we both go into the back or neither."

"Umm…Okay…"

Marshall stopped the ambulance and they both got out. Marshall and Everest walked to the back and when Everest got in, the wind knocked over Marshall.

"MARSHALL!"

"AHH!"

Marshall started rolling and was gaining speed until he hit a tree. He got up and shook off the snow. He ran over to the truck and got into the back, where he turned on the heater.

"Ahh, nice and warm…" said Everest.

"We need to find shelter. I will drive around and find a cave. You stay back here and buckle up."

Everest didn't have a chance to reply as Marshall quickly got out of the back and went to the driver's seat of the ambulance. He then drove further downwards until he spotted an abandoned cave and drove in. He saw that there weren't any wild animals, so he parked his truck and went to the back. He opened a panel with vents on the side of his truck to a generator, flipped the switch, and closed the door. It ran on Carbon Monoxide, which was produced from his truck, and regular breathing air. The generator also filtered the air and put back fresh breathing air. Marshall turned off the car, flipped the generator switch to on, and the truck started to heat up. Marshall walked to the back of the truck and walked in.

"How are you doing, Everest?"

"I'm a bit cold and tired." Said Everest, who then sneezed.

"Uh oh…" Marshall walked over and put a thermometer into her mouth. "Oh no! Everest, you have influenza. You have a virus that is causing all of these symptoms you're having and maybe some more."

"Uh…*starts coughing, then sneezes*"

"Come here."

Marshall pulled out a bed from the side cabinet. He had Everest sleep on it as he covered her up and started to make her some liver tea.

"Marshall, you should take…take…ACHOO! Excuse me." Said Everest, obviously congested.

"No, Everest. I need to take care of you." Marshall poured the liver tea into a thermos, so none would spill. "Drink some, but it is very hot…please be careful."

"I will. Thank you, Marshall…" Everest took the thermos and drank a little. "Mmm…delicious!" said Everest, still congested.

"Everest, I think you should go to bed…It's getting late and you need the rest."

"What about you?" questioned Everest, less congested as before, but still pretty bad. She grabbed some tissues and sneezed.

"Bless you. I will be fine, Everest. I need you to rest." Said Marshall. He took off his vest placed it into the cabinet. He then proceeded to take Everest's vest off and put it into the cabinet.

"Marshall, I will not sleep until you stop worrying about me and sleep…Please."

"I will, I just want to clean up."

Marshall decided to look out the window and saw that the blizzard covered the entrance in snow.

"Looks like we are going to be stuck here. Good thing that generator provides breathing air and it isn't loud at all."

"Yeah. Now Marshall, come and lie down. You need to sleep."

"Everest, I am more worried about you. Please."

"No." Everest demanded. Marshall caved and walked to the bed. He got under the blankets. Marshall then pulled Everest closely, feeling Everest's fur against his. Everest was shocked, but she loved it. She wrapped her arms around Marshall's neck. They both fell asleep in each other's embrace and Marshall didn't care that she was sick. Both of them never moved the whole night as they slept in each other's embrace. The next morning, Marshall and Everest both woke up at the same time. They both yawned at the same time and looked into each other's eyes and giggled.

"Morning." Said Marshall, grinning from ear to ear.

"Morning." Said Everest, also grinning from ear to ear.

"How did you sleep?" said Marshall.

"Well since I'm with you, it was amazing. How about you?"

"I slept well. How are you feeling?"

Marshall put his paw on her face and he didn't feel a fever. He then put both of his paws on her cheeks.

"Everest, I wanted to tell you this for a while…" Marshall took in some air and continued, "I have always felt something special when I'm with you. I know now that I am in l-l-l-love you…" Marshall said, expecting to be beaten to a pulp by Everest.

"You l-l-love m-m-me?" questioned Everest. Her head was down, but her eyes were focused on Marshall. Marshall opened his eyes and saw the usual excited and out-going pup shy and reserved.

"I-I-I-I have always l-l-l-loved you…"

"Wow…just wow"

"What, Everest?"

Immediately, Marshall was pushed down and passionately kissed on the lips. He felt the passion in the kiss as Everest pushed her tongue into Marshall's mouth. Everest pushed Marshall onto the bed and got on top of him. Everest wrapped her arms around Marshall and pulled Marshall closer. After about a half an hour, Everest pulled away as both of them gasped for air.

"I-I-I…l…lo..love…you…too…"

Marshall pulled Everest back in for a hug.

"So, does this mean we're a couple?" questioned Everest jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess so…" said Marshall. He saw Everest's eyes twinkle and he loved it more and more.

"Marshall?"

"Yeah, Everest?"

"We have a problem." Everest said, pointing outside.


End file.
